


The Twin

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Sad, death is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: Jesse asks Hanzo a question.





	The Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered why Hanzo had two dragons, so I came up with this.

After a week of strenuous missions it was good to finally rest for once. Walking out the bathroom there in front of my eyes was the most beautiful man in world lying on my bed. Well I should be saying our bed given that he’s here every night. Like usual his chest was barred naked allowing the dragon tattoo to be on full display. The two blue dragons representing the spirits Soba and Udon. I always wondered about the significance of the two given that Genji only had Miki. Maybe it’s because he’s the first born. Settling down next to him I pushed some of the strands of hair out of his face.

“Hey darlin’, can I ask ya somethin’? ”  
“Yes.”  
“How come ya got two dragons and Genji only has one?” I felt him freeze. Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have asked him.  
“Sorry darlin’.”  
“No, you do not have to apologize. Its just that… the reason why….” I could see the hesitance in his eyes.  
“Han, ya don’t have to tell me now if it bothers ya.”  
“I’ve wanted to tell you about it for some time but every time I was about to I froze. I just don’t know what to say. I haven’t talked about this to anyone. Not even Genji knows. Though I know he suspects something.”  
“Take your time. I’m here for you no matter what it is you’re gonna tell me.”  
“I have a twin.” Well I did not expect that.  
“Well had a twin. My mother had a difficult pregnancy with the two us. When we were born I was the healthy one while he was the sickly one. The doctors tried to do everything they could to save him but nothing seemed to work. He just kept getting sicker as time went on and before it was to be our second birthday he died. His dragon, who you already know as Soba came to me. Growing up knowing that you're twin is dead is hard. At times I felt like a part of me was missing. During school there was another set of twins. The way they acted and laughed only reminded me of what I could never have. I envied that. When it came to learning how to be the heir, sometimes I felt like he would have been the better twin. For years I wondered what my life would have been like if he was still alive. Would I have been clan head or would he have. Maybe I wouldn’t have had to kill Genji.” Seeing a tear run down his cheek I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer.  
“Oh Darlin’. I’m sorry.”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about it happened a long time ago.”  
“I know that but I can see it’s still bothering you.” There was a slight sniffle from Hanzo.  
“I know it’s not necessarily the same but I’ll always be by side darlin’, to be your other half as a lover. Not including Gabe and Jack you're one of the toughiest people I know. There’s no one else I rather have by my side and I must say you’re pretty handy with that bow.” Warm air hit my chest as Hanzo let out a small chuckle. Feeling weight on my legs I looked down to see Soba and Udon appear. They quickly crawled up to Hanzo letting out small chirps of comfort. Running my hands through his hair I asked.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Yuuto, Shimada Yuuto.”


End file.
